This invention relates to a method for preventing adhesion of rubber or rubber-like material to adjacent surfaces and a composition used for the treating of preventing adhesion of rubber or rubber-like material to adjacent surfaces.
It is known to use an anti-adhering agent for the purpose of preventing to stick unvulcanized rubber sheets to each other when they are stored as piles or rolls after extruding or rolling. Among the known anti-adhering agents there are included powder of inorganic substances such as talc, mica, magnesium carbonate and calcium carbonate and metalic soaps. These materials are usually applied either in the form of powder or in the form of a 15 to 30% aqueous suspention to surfaces of rubber by spraying or dipping. Such the conventional treatments for preventing adhesion of rubber like these are disadvantageous because they usually cause dusting and produce bad working environments.
Some attempts have been made to provide anti-adhesive compositions of silicone resin. However, most of those anti-adhesive compositions of silicone resin degrade the physical properties of rubber though they show a good anti-adhesion affect. In addition, most of those compositions are expensive and accordingly cannot be practically used from the economical point of view.
The principal object of the invention is to provide an improved method for preventing adhesion of rubber or rubber-like material to adjacent surfaces in which the above mentioned disadvantages with use of conventional anti-adhering agents can be avoided.
Another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved anti-adhesive composition for rubber or rubber-like material which is of a non-powder form which never cause dusting and shows a good anti-adhesion effect when applied to surfaces of rubber or rubber-like material.
A further object of the invention is to provide a new and improved anti-adhesive composition for rubber or rubber-like material which does not degrade the physical properties of rubber or rubber-like material.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a new and improved anti-adhesive composition for rubber or rubber-like material which is economically available and can be practically used.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention.